Heart to Heart
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: KC has a heart to heart with his ex about a new situation/challenge in his life.    Klare friendship. some Kenna mentions.


**Heart to Heart**

KC Guthrie chewed on his lower lip as his cat-like green eyes flickered over to the table where his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards sat with two boys. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her. She was laughing and talking with her two companions about something. He almost didn't want to go over there and interrupt, but he needed to talk to someone and without a doubt, Clare seemed like the best candidate. It would be a little bit awkward, considering they hadn't talked since...the incident, but he knew that she could help him. Sucking in a deep breath, he walked down the steps and torwards the table where his ex-girlfriend sat.

"Clare?" He questioned as he came to a stop infront of the table. She looked up, baby blue eyes locking on him. The wide smile that was playing on her lips died down a little at the sight of him.

As if reading her mind, the boy dressed all in black and gray narrowed his green eyes dangerously. Long, pale hands with black Sharpie painted nails clenched into tight fist.

KC watched as Clare placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder, seemingly speaking to him with just her eyes. It helps because suddenly, Clare turns back to face him. "What is it that you want KC?" She asks of him, wearily.

KC opened his mouth to speak, looking down at the ground as a red flush colored his face and neck. "I-I need to talk to you." He muttered, rubbing his neck with his hand, a nervous gesture. "Alone."

Interest shone in her eyes at his words and she stood up, walking torwards him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table, to the edge of the Ravine. They stood there silently, staring at eachother uncomfortably.

Clare swallowed hard and crossed her slender arms under her chest. "What did you need to talk to me about, KC?" She finally asked.

He averted his eyes and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "It's about Jenna. And me too, I guess. She found out something a few days ago and...I don't know how to take it."

Clare tilted her head to the side in confusion, almost like a puppy. "Well I won't know how to help you unless you tell me what it is that she found out."

KC closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his head to grip at his hair.

"KC!" She admonished worriedly, standing on her tiptoes to pull his hands away from his hair. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. Believe me. It's that bad. Jenna found out that she was pregnant a few days ago after she fainted at an audition and I was so mean to her about it! I mean, I told her that she should have an abortion!"

The tiny girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open at his words. "Um...wow." She said with a nervous laugh. "So...you tried to her to get an abortion? Why? I mean, from what I can tell you regret ever saying it."

KC shrugged miserably. "That's the thing! I don't even know _why _I said it! I may not know if I I'll make a good father or not, but I'd never want her to get an abortion.

Clare looked at him seriously and moved in a step closer. "KC." She said, lifting a hand to brush it against his cheek, making him look at her. "Sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're scared. This situation is no different. You've never really had a good, stable parental figure in your life. I can understand why you'd be scared. But I also know that you have a really good heart. I know that you'd never want anybody else to go through the things that you had to go through as a child. I know that you've learned from your parents' mistakes not to do the things that they did wrong. You'll be a good father KC. I know you will. She finished her speech and gently reached out her other hand to squeeze his gently, but firmly. "Now how about you go ant talk to Jenna? Apologize to her and tell her how you feel. She needs to know KC. You two are in this together and if you decide to keep this baby, you'll always be a part of eachother's lives."

KC nodded and leaned in to hug her gratefully. "Thank you Clare." He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head before he pulled away. "And I am sorry about last year. It was really cruel of me to try and use you like that. I don't even know why I did it."

Clare bit her lip and looked down at the ground before smiling back up at him. "It's all forgotten KC. I've done forgiven you for it."

And with one last shared smile. KC turned on his heel and left.

**The End.**


End file.
